Not Ready For Goodbye
by starsgurl13
Summary: Lulu and Wakka's relationship **chapter six finished** short but good
1. Not Ready for Goodbye

I do not own ffx or the song it is by All-4-One if you want to contact me about my ffx writing you can do it at yunaandtidus4ever@hotmail.com 

Lulu never did write much,but it helped her release her emotions. Things that she couldn't say she could always write. The subject of her writing was Wakka. Their relationship has not been the same since they deafeated Sin. She felt miserable, she tried not to cry. She tried to hold it all in,but one little tear feel down her cheek. 

**_Sittin' here starin' at the wall Another lonely tear falls_**   
**_I'm tryin' to write you this song_**   
**_But I can hardly see the page at all_****__**

They had went out the night before. When she looked at him the sparkle in his eyes was gone. He used to look at her like he loved her, now nothing was there. She needed him, without him she had no reason to live. 

**_'Cause it's breaking my heart When I look in your eyes And I don't see me anymore Oh, and you're all I'm living for_**

'I wish i knew if he loved me or not. That's all it would take to make me happy. But what if he doesn't. I'm not ready to lose him.' Lulu thought. 

**_Baby, tell me that you still believe That you still love me The way I love you If you take your love away from me You know I would die 'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye (Oh...oh...oh...)_**

'If he would call me, it would help. I need him to tell me that he loves me, that i was thinking wrong. Without him how can I go on?' 

**_Baby, please pick up the phone Tell me I'm crazy, I got it all wrong I don't know what I'm gonna do I don't know how to live without you_**

Wakka was her true love, he just needed to realize that. He was everything to her. 

**_You are the first song My heart ever heard And baby, I-I believed every word You are my heart, my soul, my world_**

Lulu decided to go find Wakka and ask him if he did love her, she had to get answers. She saw him playing Blitzball with the rest of the team.   
"Wakka come here i need to talk to you."   
"What do you want?"   
"I need to know where you stand."   
"On what?"   
"Our relationship, Do you even care about me any more? Do you love me? You are the only thing that is ever on my mind. I love you I want to be with you forever." 

**_Baby, tell me that you still believe {Still believe} That you still love me {That you still love me, baby} The way I love you {The way I love you} If you take your love away from me {Away from me} You know I would die {I would die} 'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye {Goodbye} Every breath that I take, every beat of my heart You know it's all for you I wanna hold you, I wanna love you Forever and always_****__**

"I don't know." Wakka answered.   
"What do you mean you don't know?" Lulu was confused.   
"I just don't know,now that we have defeated Sin everything is different. Tidus and Auron are gone and I see what Yuna and Rikku are going through because of it. I don't want to fall in love just to get hurt in the end."   
"You won't I will always be here for you."   
"I can't be in a relationship right now, I have too much going on."   
"So you don't love me anymore?"   
"I didn't say that, i need to have sometime to myself. Let's give out relationship a little break."   
"OK." Lulu said she really didn't have a choice.   


**_Baby, tell me that you still believe (Tell me) That you still love me (That you still love me) The way I love you {The way I love you} If you take your love away from me (If you take your love away) I know I would die (I know I would die) 'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye, goodbye,_****__**

Lulu laid on a blanket outside looking up at the stars. How could he do this to me? She thought. She had gave him her heart and he broke it. She didn't believe that he loved her. She had to go on with her life,but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Wakka i love you, she thought. Why can't you feel the same.**__**

**_goodbye, goodbye_**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

What was Lulu writing? Will they ever get back together?   
Those questions will be answered in the next chapter. 


	2. A big question

Author's note: i know this chapter is really short i know what i want to do with the story but it is going to take me a while. So everybody have a little patience and if you're going to flame please let it be for a better reason than Wakka andLlulu have to be together. next chapter will be up ASAP   


Lulu woke up the next morning, as she opened her eyes she was the bright blue sky with white clouds. How did i end up here she thought. Then she realized that she had fell asleep outside. She remembered the day before and what Wakka has said. She couldn't live without him, her life had no purpose with Wakka. He was what made her feel special. But now she had other concerns on her mind. Lulu slowly got up and grabbed her notebook off the ground. She was trying to find her writing from last night. It was gone, somebody had tore the page out.   
"Lulu you ok?" asked Rikku   
"Yea i guess"   
"Are you sure? you don't look so hot"   
"Yea im sure" that what lulu said but she didn't mean it she was miserable.   
"I heard that you and Wakka kinda broke up"   
"Yea we did"   
"I'm so sorry" Rikku ran over to Lulu and hugged her. "Hey Lulu".   
"What?"   
"Yuna told me you might be pregnant. Is it true?" 


	3. Answers

Author's note: i dont own ffx I have decided to put this chapter up as i write. 

"Uh yea I am" Lulu said unsure of what she was saying,could she trust Rikku.   
"Oh my god" Rikku couldnt believe it.   
"Please dont tell anybody, I couldnt bear it if Wakka found out. I want him to come back to me, but just not because I'm pregnant. I want him to love me."   
"I understand. Believe me he wont find out."   
"Thanks."   
"I have to go now Yuna is expecting me to be back soon."   
"OK" Lulu watched as Rikku walked off and decided to go down to the beach herself. She slowly walked down to the beach . She had known she was pregnant for about a week, because of her and Wakka's problems that they were having she had decided not to tell him. Now she didnt have him and she was totally clueless about what to do. 

She sat on the beach thinking about the events of the day before. She would have to tell Wakka eventually. Right? It was his child after all. But what about if it makes him hate me. Lulu was struggling with herself. Maybe if I just killed myself I could get rid of all these feelings, I could leave this world and be free from my troubles. 

I cant do that I have a baby that is going to depend on me. I cant just kill myself it needs a chance to live. 

"Lulu!" Lulu saw Yuna running towards her.   
"Whats the rush for?"   
"Have you saw Rikku?"   
"Yea she was just leaving to go see you."   
"What?"   
"Yea, she said you were expecting her."   
"I wasnt."   
  



	4. An awkward moment

I dont own ffx Chapter 5 will be here soon   


"It doesn't matter, I need to go find her." Yuna got up and slowly walked away.   
Lulu wasn't sure about what was going on, it confused her. She decided to get up and head back to her home. Thankfully her and Wakka never lived together. Once she got home she took and shower and fell asleep. She woke up to somebody shaking her awake."   
"Lu you ok?"   
It was Wakka.   
"Wakka? Yea im fine, just tired. What is it, is something wrong? Why are you here? Is Yuna and Rikku ok?"   
"One question at a time please."   
Being around Wakka now made her nervous, although she didn't really know why.   
"Sorry"   
"Its ok, I was wondering how you were after uh..... yesterday."   
"Im fine I guess."   
"You know when I said that I didn't need to be in relationship i meant it. But I really do love you."   
"How can you say that when you just broke my heart?" 


	5. A love lost

Once again i dont own ffx Sorry if the chapters are too short im just dividing it up where i feel it needs to be   


"I'm sorry Lulu, I really am"   
"Is that all you can say."   
"Im scared of losing you, if I lost you I wouldnt have anything. I dont want to have to depend on somebody like that."   
"You've already lost me, you gave me up last night. If you love me you wouldnt hurt me like that."   
Wakka wasnt sure what to say, when he thought about it Lulu was right, he had already lost her.   
Wakka left Lulu's house, her comment left him speechless. He had made the thing he hated the most happen, Lulu wasnt his anymore.   
He didnt lose her, he gave her up.   
He had to get her back. 


	6. (wakka wants) Another Chance (song fic t...

I dont own ffx. the song belongs to Diamond Rio 

Wakka walked back to his hut. It was only around 8, but he decided to go to bed, maybe by morning he would feel better.   
The night didnt help. All he did was dream about getting another chance with Lulu. 

LAST NIGHT I HAD A CRAZY DREAM   
A WISH WAS GRANTED JUST FOR ME,   
IT COULD BE FOR ANYTHING   
I DIDN'T ASK FOR MONEY   
OR A MANSION IN MALIBU   
I SIMPLY WISHED, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU   
He would give anything for one more chance. Why did he treat her the way he did? He was cruel to her and he couldnt forgive himself for being mean to her. He wanted another day with her. Another day to be in love. But one day would make him want two. 

ONE MORE DAY   
ONE MORE TIME   
ONE MORE SUNSET, MAYBE I'D BE SATISFIED   
BUT THEN AGAIN   
I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO   
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU 

He knew what he would do if he got the chance. Ask yevon to make time stop, get rid of the phone and leave everything else off. Then he would wrap his arms around her and not let her go. Tell her how much she meant to him. 

FIRST THING I'D DO, IS PRAY FOR TIME TO CRAWL   
THEN I'D UNPLUG THE TELEPHONE   
AND KEEP THE TV OFF   
I'D HOLD YOU EVERY SECOND   
SAY A MILLION I LOVE YOU'S   
THAT'S WHAT I'D DO. WITH ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU 

He decided that he needed to figure out what to say and go talk to her. This was no dream and he only had one choice if he wanted a second chance. 

ONE MORE DAY   
ONE MORE TIME   
ONE MORE SUNSET, MAYBE I'D BE SATISFIED   
BUT THEN AGAIN   
I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO   
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU   
  
  



	7. Love Hurts

Disclaimer I don't own ffx sorry it took so long to write another chapter. 

Chapter 7 Love Hurts

'He doesn't love me...... He can't love me......He wouldn't have game me up if he cared about me. "

Lulu was trying to convince herself that Wakka really didn't love. If he had loved her he wouldn't had let her go. She was scared of losing him also, but when you love somebody that's a risk you take. Before when Sin was around, you had to hope and pray everyday that you would make it. If you were lucky, everybody you loved would be safe. She was lucky, she had Wakka (sorta).The same couldn't be said for the others. Yuna lost her love Tidus. Rikku had lost Auron. She hated to see them in so much pain. She decided to go over to Wakka's house she needed to talk to him so bad. She had to end this torture once and for all. She quickly knocked on the door. She waited patiently for an answer.

"What the..." Wakka said out loud as he heard knocking. He slowly walked over to the door and saw Lulu standing there. She looked liked she had been crying.

"What's the matter hun?"

"I'm over you."

"What!?" Wakka was stunned by her words. He wanted he back, she couldn't live like this. "I love you, I'm not over you."

"You should have thought about that."

"I did, and I have decided you are the only one for me. The only person that I will ever love is...you." He said the last part with so much sincerity that Lulu almost believed him. But she wouldn't let herself believe him.

"No Wakka!" She said harshly. "I can't believe you, you left me last night. I loved you."

"Don't leave me like this." She was going to live without him. He wasn't sure that he could live without her. Could she really be this cruel to him?

She was outraged at Wakka 'leave him like that', she was the one that was pregnant, but of course he didn't know that.

"Sorry." That was all she said as she walked out the door. Wakka's hopes of getting her back had just been crushed. Wakka stood in the doorway watching her leave. He did all he could to keep from breaking down. He had lost the love of his life all because of his own stupidity. His worst fear had come true, he had lost Lulu. She watched her walk back to her own house. He was afraid that every glimpse he got of her might be his last. 

She started walking slowly toward the house. She began to fell strange a little light head, and her chest began to hurt. 'I guess I need to go lay down' she thought to herself, just before she hit the ground. 


	8. Lulu's problem

Don't own ffx 

Wakka ran to her as soon as he saw her begin to fall. 

"Lu". He shouted as he caught her. She was unconscious. He hurriedly ran with her in his arms to his house. He quickly sat her down on the bed and called a doctor. She looked bad, really pale and breathing very slowly. It felt like the doctor was taking days. When he arrived he asked Wakka to leave so he could look at Lulu. Wakka was reluctant to leave her alone, but he knew he had to. As soon as he got out the door he saw Yuna and Rikku running toward him.

"Is she ok?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know?" Wakka replied his voice full of concern.

They went silent, afraid of their own thoughts. Scared that their worst fears would come true. When the doctor came out the sun was setting over the sea. It was a peaceful sight compared to what was going on in their heads.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor said like it was unimportant. Wakka jumped up and shouted for joy. His Lu was going to be ok after all.

"What was wrong with her?" Rikku asked, she had been quiet the whole time.

"It was stress combined with her pregnancy. I suggest that she stays in bed and tries to relax for the next few days. If she has any other problems call me immediately.

Wakka was now more confused than he had ever been.

"She's what!?" 


End file.
